Beware the Future
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: Cassie and the Warners get into a fight, suddenly Cassies sent into the future thats without her! She somehow must return and stop this! ( This one is a continuing story so it will go by chapter) (Chapter 12 has been added!!! And wow! What an ending!)
1. The Fight

Beware the Future  
  
By Cassie Buttelman  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"What is this is guy made of? Steel?" Cassie asked the Warners as an evil man with a gun was chasing them.  
  
" I still don't understand how he can live when I threw that satellite at him!" Wakko said annoyed.  
  
" Where did you even find that?" Cassie asked him with a weird face.  
  
" Up there!" Wakko pointed up to the sky.  
  
Cassie rolled her eyes. " I shoulda known…"  
  
They kept running and the seemingly indestructible man was following them.  
  
"This is insane! This guy must be a robot!" Cassie murmured.  
  
" Yeah and it liked you a lot Cass!" Yakko commented.  
  
" Yeah I know……and that's the third this month!" Cassie's voice sounded agitated.  
  
Cassie suddenly got an idea and stopped running. She turned and faced the evil menace.  
  
"Say bye bye!" Cassie yelled. The man stopped and looked at her with a puzzled face. She grinned evilly then pulled out her crystal and concentrated. Suddenly a flash of light erupted from the pink crystal and hit the man turning him into dust.  
  
"Buffy Summers eat your heart out…." Cassie said as she blew her crystal to cool it. The warners looked on at her with open mouths. Cassie turned and looked at them.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Number 4 was destroyed sir." A man in a dark blue uniform said to the man who sat drumming his hands on his desk. The room was dark and there were many old covered books sprawled around the room. The man at the desk wore a dark suit with a metallic silver tie.  
  
" Such a shame." The other man said sighing. He stood up and walked around. His face is covered with a dark mask.  
  
" What should we do know sir?" The man in the dark blue uniform said.  
  
" Send another…….."  
  
"But, sir.."  
  
"Send another!"  
  
"Yes sir…" The man in the dark blue uniform walked out.  
  
The man wearing the dark suit sighed and sat down. " This girl needs to be stopped…but how?"  
  
  
  
"Oh c'mon you guys! Its not like I was trying to kill myself!" Cassie huffed as she paced around the room. Yakko was nearby and Wakko and Dot were sitting on the sofa watching.  
  
" Hey remember before when you fainted like that? That was not good!" Yakko shot back, equally as mad.  
  
" Ohhhhh Yakko you sometimes make me so mad!" Cassie stormed.  
  
" Oh its equal! Your so stubborn!" Yakko yelled.  
  
"Well at least I'm not the only one!" Cassie retorted and ran off into her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Yakko sighed an angry sigh. "Yeah well! Your too stubborn!" he yelled.  
  
Cassie was in her room angry at how Yakko had treated her. " Ohhhh!!! He's so!!! GRRR!!!" She threw a pillow across the room.  
  
Finally when she had calmed down she sighed. " I shouldn't be so hard on him….he only wants to look out for me." She stood up and sighed. " I'd better go apologize." She walked to the door to her room and opened it. Then she crept around until she heard some shouting. She slowly and silently walked over and hid near the door. But even from there she could hear the words clearly.  
  
" OHH SHES SO STUBBORN!" Yakko's voice was angry.  
  
"Yakko you must not blame her." Dot said.  
  
" Yeah Yakko!" Wakko agreed.  
  
" But….ohhh Grrrr….she can be so difficult especially when we try to help! She's nearly gotten herself killed!"  
  
"Yakko that isn't her fault. How was she supposed to know? I mean jeez it isn't like she has a sixth sense or something!" Dot said matter-of- factly.  
  
As Cassie continued to listen she heard Yakkos voice grow more angry. And that's when he said it….  
  
" Its just! She's…….OH THINGS WERE A LOT EASIER BEFORE SHE CAME!"  
  
Cassie's eyes widened and water filled them up. Her eyes quivered.  
  
" Yakko! Suppose she heard you!" Dot said alarmed. Cassie had heard enough. She turned around and started running.  
  
She ran out of the tower and into the night…….  
  
  
  
The man walked past a girl with pink hair and the look of pure pain on her face. He suddenly realized who that was. He turned and saw her run past him and out of the lot.  
  
  
  
Cassie couldn't stop. She wished she wasn't here, she wished she never came. But eventually she tripped and landed hard on her stomach. It hurt so much and she started to sob a little. Yakko was right. Everything was fine with them until I came along. She thought sadly.  
  
She started to get up when a hand shot out in front of her face. She looked up and saw a skinny pale man. With a gentle smile and a kind face. He wore glasses that were shining in the moonlight. Cassie put her hand in his and he helped her to her feet.  
  
" I saw you running, are you okay miss?" He asked with a calm and deep voice.  
  
" I….I…..guess…." Cassie stuttered, unsure of what to tell the man.  
  
He looked at her with concern. " are you sure Miss? You look pretty depressed."  
  
"I….I am fine, I just had a argument with one of my friends." She sighed and sat down.  
  
" Oh…." The man answered sitting next to her. " Oh pardon my manners, my name is Simon."  
  
" My name is Cassie."  
  
" What a pretty name." He smiled. Cassie's cheeks turned a nice shade of pink.  
  
" Now please…tell me." The man coaxed her gently. Cassie seemed resistant, but she looked into his eyes, she couldn't resist.  
  
She told him about the fight.  
  
" I…just…feel that I shouldn't be with them anymore….that I was never with them.." Cassie spoke those words hollowly. She could barely understand her own voice.  
  
The man smiled at her gently. " Don't worry Cassie, but maybe your friend is right." Cassie's head shot up and she looked at him.  
  
" So…you believe him?" Cassie asked, her eyes quivering again.  
  
" Listen dear, your in a tight spot…and your friend was only worried about you. Maybe you should go back to where you belong."  
  
Cassie looked down. She sighed. "Can you help me?"  
  
Since Cassie was staring at the ground, she didn't see the evil grin form on his face……. 


	2. The Capture

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Yakko took a big breath. He knew he would have to apologize to Cassie. After all she was sensitive. And she didn't mean any harm. He walked up to her door and knocked softly.  
  
"Cassie?" There was no response. He knocked again.  
  
"Cassie? Are you in here?" Nothing. He opened the door and looked in. It was empty. He started to panic.  
  
"Now….Don't panic…Yakko….I'm sure….she's okay.." Suddenly he remembered what he said earlier. His eyes widened.  
  
"Could…she…have heard….Oh no…" He ran to find his sibs.  
  
"Wakko! Dot! Cassies run away!" His voice sounded very panicky.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Shouted the other two warners with their jaws wide open.  
  
"But…" Dot started.  
  
"How?" Wakko finished. Yakko explained what he thought.  
  
"Oh…" chorused Wakko and Dot.  
  
"We've got to find her!" Yakko told them. They nodded. Suddenly Yakko turned into a military general. He pulled out a map of the lot from behind his back.  
  
"Private Dot!" She saluted. " You are to search here!" He pointed a stick at one side of the chart. She nodded and ran off.  
  
"Private Wakko!" He saluted. " You are to search over here..and please remember, No looking in places where you know you will get into trouble!"  
  
"Who? Me?" Wakko grinned innocently.  
  
"Just go." Yakko said sticking his tongue out at Wakko. He nodded and ran away. Yakko sighed. " and I guess that leaves the rest to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
As Cassie walked into the room, she first noticed how huge it was. The whole place looked like day if it wasn't night already. Thousands of lights were above her. All turned on and practically at their full force. Cassie almost was blinded as her eyes tried to adjust. But finally when everything came into focus Cassie stared open mouthed at what lay before her. And she also became very uneasy. Thousands of weird machines filled the room, other people wearing white coats were running around and talking to each other. As Simon leaded her to a place she felt out of place. Like something wasn't right. Her senses suddenly exploded as they entered a room. Cassie turned to leave but Simon stood in front of her. Grinning a mad grin.  
  
"Why the rush? I need to show you something."  
  
  
  
  
  
The three Warners literally ran into each other and tumbled to the floor. As they got up each one said. "Did you find her?" They all shook their heads at the same time.  
  
"We have got to find her!" Yakko said.  
  
" We have looked everywhere Yakko.." Dot observed.  
  
"Where else could she be?" Wakko asked. Suddenly a huge explosion can be heard. All the Warners turn to where they heard it.  
  
" Oh…I don't know…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now…if you stay away from me I won't blow up the next machine." Cassie said evenly to the person she had so stupidly trusted.  
  
" Now Cassie…put down the crystal…." Simon said softly.  
  
" Don't play your games with me Simon…if that's your real name…I am in no mood to be taken advantage of. And you won't get me.." Cassie's face was full of pain and rage. She pulled up her crystal and aimed it at him. He froze.  
  
" Now Cassie…" He reached behind his back. "There's no need to be violent…" He then pulled out a gun of some sort. " That's my job!" He shoots it at Cassie and the dart hits her right on her shoulder. She collapsed immediately.  
  
When she wakes up she's tied into a weird machine thing. She looked around trying to remember where she was. That's right! She got kidnapped by that rat Simon! She growled in frustration. She struggled through her bonds, grunting and growling in anger at how easily she fell into his hands.  
  
" Na-uh Cassie.."  
  
Cassie looked up and saw Simon standing over her. Holding a gun.  
  
"So…who are you and what do you want with me?" Cassie growled at the man who held her captive.  
  
" Well let's just say your in the way of something very important and must be eliminated.." Simon suddenly reaches to cassie's left and pulls a door out of nowhere then he slid it so it covered whatever was left of Cassie's body that could be seen. Cassie was trapped inside a machine!! And whats worse is she didn't know what machine this was. She tried desperately to get out of her bonds, which were very tight rope. Then Simon moved toward a lever. He placed his hand on the handle. At the same time the Warners appeared.  
  
"Where's Cassie?" Yakko demanded.  
  
" You're too late…" Simon said. Then he pulled the lever down and something began to happen. Sparks flew as the machine started.  
  
Cassie was inside the machine and saw that things started to spin like crazy. She reached for her crystal and concentrating while murmuring a spell. Suddenly everything went faster and faster.  
  
"Yes!" Simon yelled.  
  
" NO!" the Warners cried. Then there was a big Boom from inside the machine. Then nothing…… 


	3. The Rebirth

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
When Cassie woke up her first reaction was relief. She was alive…. She managed to use a spell, which one she didn't know to get out of there before it fried her. But as she looked around she noticed she wasn't in Burbank anymore. Or at least the Burbank she knew. As she sat up she looked around. Soundstages were torn down. The sky seemed dim. The ground seemed torn up and everything looked like a tornado, hurricane, tsunami, and even an earthquake hit this place.  
  
She walked around the remains of what used to be the Warner Brothers Studio Lot. She was in total shock.  
  
"This is weird…where am I?" She asked to herself. Suddenly she heard a voice.  
  
"Your in Burbank"  
  
Cassie gasped and jumped. She turned around to see Skippy. Or what she thought was skippy. He looked different with a bandana on his head and a gun in his hand. Cassie almost fainted.  
  
"Who are you?" Skippy asked in his innocent tone.  
  
"C-c-c-c-c-cassie…"  
  
"Cassie who?" He asked holding the gun up to her.  
  
"Er….Cassie… You know me Skippy!" Cassie looked at Skippy. He looked at Cassie closely.  
  
"No it couldn't be……your dead…" Skippy looked at Cassie as if she were a ghost.  
  
Cassie's eyes widened. " I'm not dead…at least not last time I checked.." She looked around at herself checking to make sure she isn't dead.  
  
"B-but you died 5 years ago when Simon threw you into that machine and vaporized you.."  
  
" 5 Years ago?! Seemed more like 5 minutes…and I didn't die…I did a spell…that sent me here…where is here?" Cassie looked around confused.  
  
"This is Burbank…" Cassie looked around at the ruined soundstages and destroyed buildings.. "No way…."  
  
"It is..Or what's left of it." Skippy said sighing.  
  
"What happened here?" Cassie asked bewildered.  
  
" Well after you…died…" Cassie looked at him. "Okay didn't die..But everyone thought you did die…anyway….that evil gang grabbed the Warners….they gave a good fight…but were captured and were experimented on…these group of me later known as the 'Obsessed Group' wanted all toons studied for evil reasons." Cassie shivered.  
  
"What happened after that?" Cassie asked eagerly.  
  
Skippy sighed. "You better come with me…I know someone who could tell you better.." Skippy started walking and Cassie followed him. They walked to a building Cassie vaguely remembered.  
  
"Hey This is the library!…or what's left of it…."  
  
" Yes… this is now our hideout…." Skippy sighed. " I have to show you something.." He walked into the nearly totaled building and Cassie followed. As they entered Cassie looked around and saw toons that looked grungy and poorly fed. The place was in shambles. Skippy led the way to where a room was and a poorly made cloth was put up as the door. Cassie carefully walked up to it and looked back at Skippy. He nodded and Cassie entered. She looked around. Theres a badly made table in the center with toons surrounding it. As soon as Cassie entered they all turned to her. She recognized some of them. Bugs Bunny, Babs Bunny, the Brain, and amazingly enough…Yakko? He looked straight at her unbelieving what he saw. She looked straight at him also.  
  
"Yakko?" Cassie said standing there.  
  
"No…It couldn't be…." Yakko cautiously approached Cassie. "Your dead.."  
  
Cassie sighed. "Now as I said to Skippy before I am not-" She noticed how closely Yakko was to her. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable and started to back away.  
  
"Yakko….I'm not sure you should be this close…to umm…well…i.." She was backed into a wall. Yakko looked at her closer before looking into her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked softly.  
  
"You know who I am Yakko.." Cassie replied.  
  
" Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
"Yakko.."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
"I am Cassie.." Yakko looked at Cassie for a while. Then he turned away and started walking back to the table. He sat down and sighed. The other toons gazed at him. Wondering what he would do. Cassie looked around and sighed. This place was awful. How could this whole place be like this just because she was gone? It took a while before Yakko told Cassie to wait outside until he wondered what he would do. Cassie waited with a few other toons. Some included Mr. Plotz, Sylvester, and Slappy.  
  
Slappy walked up to Cassie and looked her over. Cassie was getting fed up.  
  
"Why does everyone watch me like a hawk and look me over? I feel like im a prisoner!" she angrily sat down.  
  
"Because kid, we don't know if you were sent by 'Them'" Slappy answered. She sat next to Cassie. " You basically came out of thin air after being dead.."  
  
" I already explained to Skippy I didn't die..I said a spell and somehow it transported me here! Can no one believe me?"  
  
"Not in this time.." Suddenly someone approached Cassie, someone she never thought shed see again. " Ivan Summerset…" Cassie whispered. It was him all right he looked different wearing long pants and a baggy top. His hair was also a mess. And he seemed to carry weapons on a belt he wore.  
  
"Glad you remembered me…Oh yeah someone else is here too…"  
  
James stepped out and smiled at Cassie.  
  
"So this is the girl who claims she's Cassie.." James looked at her closely.  
  
"Do you have proof you're the real Cassie?" he asked.  
  
"Of course.." Cassie answered. She pulled off her necklace and concentrated. Suddenly she became her human self. James looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I knew you weren't dead…" he hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. Suddenly the Brain came out and walked up to Cassie.  
  
" Mister Yakko is awaiting your company Cassie…he has a answer…" Cassie followed the Brain to the room where she saw Yakko and the others looking at her.  
  
"Let it be known that this is my final decision…under the circumstances I make no mistake.." Yakko sighed and looked at her. "She looks exactly like the friend I knew and acts much like her..Yet I cant make any mistake.."  
  
"Yakko?" Cassie whispered.  
  
"Arrest her…" 


	4. The future

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Cassie was alone, in the dark dingy cell. She sat with her leg tucked near her chest. Her arms folded over her legs to keep them where they were. She was looking down. Remembering what Yakko's decision was and what happened after that…  
  
  
  
"W-what?" a frightened Cassie said. Staring at Yakko unbelievingly.  
  
" I am sorry…but we can't take any chances now." Yakko stared coldly at Cassie.  
  
"Yakko Its me!! Cassie!" Cassie walked up to him and stared at him. "How can you not tell its me?!?!"  
  
Yakko looked straight at Cassie his stare could kill. Cassie now felt like he changed. He was crueler. And that she couldn't win. She looked away trying not to choke up tears. This future was awful. She had to stop it from happening. She had to leave. She turned around and started running.  
  
"STOP HER!!" Yakko yelled. Suddenly everyone jumped up and ran after her. She looked back and saw everyone chasing her. She couldn't stop. Not now. She ran out of the library and continued running she tried to block out all that was around her and concentrated on getting back to her own time. She had to stop this now. But she didn't know what to do. As she raced down different paths she didn't expect them to catch up with her so quickly. She kept going until she turned and ended up at a dead end.  
  
"NO!" she yelled, angry. She turned around and there they were. Closing in. Yakko was leading them. All she could do was fall to her knees, close her eyes, and give up.  
  
  
  
Now here she was…..Alone in a cell…she sighed and looked around. She didn't know what to do. But she couldn't give up now. She looked outside her cage and spotted someone. She squinted until she could make out the person. It was James.  
  
"James? What are you doing here?" Cassie crept to the bars.  
  
"Cassie I don't care what Yakko said. We have to trust you. You are no robot by what I can tell." James held up a ring of keys. Then let Cassie out of the cell.  
  
"James why is Yakko like this?"  
  
James sighed. "Hes been through a lot Cassie. His sibs were taken from him. You were taken from him. He lost it. You have to tell him who you really are. You're the only one who can bring the real Yakko back."  
  
"Me? But…."  
  
" Cassie..Hes your friend…you'd do anything for him right?"  
  
Cassie smiled. "Of course."  
  
" Then you have to bring him back."  
  
Cassie looked away. "What if he doesn't believe me?"  
  
"He will." James looked at Cassie and smiled. Cassie looked back at him and smiled too.  
  
James told her where she could find Yakko. And there he was. Sitting on the roof of the almost destroyed watertower. He was looking up at the stars. Cassie quietly walked up.  
  
"Yakko?" She whispered.  
  
"Wha…hey how'd you get out?!?!" Yakko jumped down. Cassie stepped back. "Yakko…..Its me…Cassie. You have to believe me."  
  
"Why should I? For all accounts your dead. If you were ever alive why come back now when im so broken?" Yakko glared at her.  
  
"It wasn't my choice…Yakko I came back now because someone wanted me to see this…I don't know why…. But 5 years ago in that machine I escaped. I made a spell and came back 5 years into the future and saw all of this..Now I have to get back so I can stop it!" Cassie looked at him. "Yakko you have to believe me."  
  
"Why should I? Why should I believe in anything anymore?"  
  
"Because you can't let them win. You can't let them stop you!"  
  
Yakko looked at Cassie. "That is something Cassie would say."  
  
"Yakko, what happened to you was awful. And ill always be your friend. But you must trust me like James does. You can't believe that I am a illusion." Cassie stepped closer to Yakko.  
  
"No…Cassie is gone…I saw her die.." Yakko grabbed her arm. Cassie cried out and looked at him. "Yakko I didn't die….I'm part witch….and we witches can get out of anything…you have to believe me…" Yakko was surprised she was talking instead of hurting him. Any robot or illusion would have hurt him now. Or try to get out of his grasp. But she did nothing. She just stood there. Her arm was throbbing but if she fought she would loose his trust. Yakko finally let go. Cassie rubbed her arm. Yakko only stared at her in shock. Finally he walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged him too.  
  
"I…..I…. Do believe you Cassie…" Yakko said. Cassie pulled away and smiled at him.  
  
"Then You'll help me get back?"  
  
Yakko smiled back. "Of course…you have to stop this future from happening.."  
  
"Yakko would you like to go back up on the roof? We can talk.." Yakko nodded.  
  
First he jumped up then helped Cassie up. They both looked at the stars and were silent for a while. Finally Cassie got enough courage. She sat up and looked at Yakko.  
  
"Yakko…what happened here?"  
  
Yakko sighed. "Well after you so called died. We found out these people were after us. And wanted you out of the way. They thought you were a threat. That you could stop them. After you were gone they captured my sibs and I," Suddenly he looked down and a tear fell from his eye.  
  
"What happened to…" Cassie looked at him. Suddenly she knew. She turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry Yakko…"  
  
Yakko took a shaky breath and continued. "We….were taken to a lab and experimented on….we were suppose to be used as to create a master race…then we would attack the real world…so that it would belong to these demented toons. But we resisted. Some toons got away…I wasn't able to save my sibs…I felt like I lost everything…"  
  
Cassie looked at him her eyes quivering. "Oh Yakko…I'm so sorry.." She hugged him.  
  
"Hold it right there you two!!!" a voice commanded.  
  
Yakko and Cassie both gasped.  
  
"Cassie run!!!Now!!!" Yakko and Cassie both jumped up and ran. They were being pursued by a guy dressed in black.  
  
"Who is that guy?!" Cassie asked.  
  
" He works for those guys that ruined my life!!" Yakko yelled angrily.  
  
Cassie looked behind her. "Well we will see about that…" she stopped and turned around to face the guy..She grabbed her crystal and held it out. "Say bye bye!!!" Cassie concentrated. Suddenly her crystal began to glow. A beam of light hit the man….he wasn't dead…but wounded badly. Yakko looked on…stunned.  
  
"Again..Buffy Summers….eat your heart out.." she blows on her crystal, grinning. Yakko looked at Cassie then smiled. "I had my doubts but now im convinced. You are Cassie."  
  
Cassie winked. "I knew youd finally come to your senses!!" They both walked away to the comfort of the library.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A weak and tried man dressed in black crawled into the room of his office. There was another man. Sitting at a desk. He was dressed in a fancy suit and smoking a cigar.  
  
"What happened to you?" The man sitting down asked.  
  
" A girl…..She's new…attacked me…" the man in black said weakly.  
  
"A girl? You were downed by a girl?!?" The man sitting laughed.  
  
"No…she….had….magic….a…crystal of some sorts…"  
  
The man sitting at the desk stopped everything. He turned to the man in black.  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"Well…..she…had….pink…hair…and….looked…like…those warner….kids…."  
  
"No…it couldn't be….." the man at the desk scrambled through the drawers and brought out a picture. He gave it to the man in black.  
  
"Was this the girl you saw?"  
  
"Yes…."  
  
The man sitting calmly took a few breaths. His eyes were almost glowing red. "Well then…. I guess its time we destroyed her…."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"For good…" 


	5. The Attack

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Cassie was sitting in what was now Yakkos room. It was interesting with what was left of the books scattered around the room and a bed that was badly ripped but still good for at least a five-hour sleep every night. She sat down on the bed. She remembered what Yakko told her.  
  
"You have to stay in here Cassie until I can prove to the others what you proved to me…Its going to be hard to earn their trust."  
  
"Right…"  
  
Cassie sighed and thought about going back to her own time. How could she? She didn't have a time machine and this time was too ruined to build anything! She felt like she'd never get back. Just then Yakko walked in followed by James, the Brain, Slappy, and Ivan Summerset.  
  
Cassie stood up.  
  
"Okay Cass we got a team that believes your you." Yakko said indicating the others. "They have agreed to help you get back to the right time."  
  
Cassie nodded. "Thank you all for believing I was alive." She sighed. " I know it must be hard to believe after what you all have been through."  
  
"Hey Kid, we believe you cause you don't appear to be a machine or hologram, Plus we believe Yakkos judgement." Slappy said.  
  
"Yes well I will determine if indeed this girl is Cassie." The Brain said walking up to Cassie.  
  
Cassie sighed, annoyed. "Does this mean I have to let rat boy here examine me?"  
  
"Afraid so.." Yakko said grinning.  
  
Cassie grumbled and looked out the window. Yakko saw she seemed a bit distressed and walked over to her.  
  
"Something the matter?" He asked gently.  
  
" I just don't know if I can get home Yakko." She sighed. " I don't know how to get back and theres nothing we could use to make a machine….not in this destroyed time."  
  
"Awwwww Don't worry Cass…well get you back so you can change this future…I promise.." Yakko hugged her. She was surprised, but hugged him back.  
  
Suddenly an explosion interrupted their hugging. They both fell to the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" Yakko exclaimed getting up.  
  
"Were Under attack!" Minerva said running into the room.  
  
"No kidding.." Cassie said getting up.  
  
"EVERYONE!!! BATTLESTATIONS ALREADY!!" Slappy yelled.  
  
"Stay here Cassie.." Yakko ordered her.  
  
"But I wanna help.." she argued.  
  
"No your safer here…" With that he and the others ran out. The Building takes a lot of hits. And Yakko and the others desperately try to not lose.  
  
"WHY ARE THEY ATTACKING US NOW?!!" Slappy yelled.  
  
"Beats me!" Answered Yakko. "They just started after me and Cassie……." He stopped in midsentence. " Oh no!!! CASSIE!!"  
  
Suddenly they all heard a scream. 


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Yakko started running for the room. Slappy grabbed him.  
  
"Hold it tiger we need you here!"  
  
"NO!! I LOST HER ONCE I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE HER AGAIN!!" Yakko shouted getting out of Slappy's grasp and running to save his friend.  
  
Yakko ran to his room and threw open the doors. There were two men holding Cassie and one with a gun pointed at her.  
  
"CASSIE!" Yakko yelled.  
  
"Yakko! Help!" Cassie yelled staring at him, scared. The two men grabbed her and jumped out the window, the one with the gun pointed it at Yakko.  
  
"Uhh……..LOOK!" Yakko pointed.  
  
The Man looked.  
  
"Geez these guys are dumber than I thought!" Yakko malleted the guy and started to run after the two guys who had Cassie. Just then the guy with the gun woke up and zapped Yakko with it. He fell to the floor, instantly knocked out.  
  
"Yakko! Yakko wake up!" someone was yelling to him.  
  
Then suddenly he felt really cold and he opened his eyes and yelled.  
  
Slappy, The Brain, Skippy, Ivan, and James were standing over him. Slappy was holding the bucket of water that was thrown on Yakko, she smiled sheepishly and handed it to the Brain. Who looked at it stumped. Then it crashed on top of him and flattened him to the floor. Everyone giggled except Yakko.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"It appears Kid that someone zapped you with a stun gun." Slappy told him.  
  
"Cassie…." Yakko asked.  
  
"It appears…" Ivan sighed. " She's been captured by them…"  
  
"No…." Yakko whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LET ME GO YOU……BIG MEANIE!!" Cassie sighed. Then thought: Big meanie? Oh sure he would let you go with that threat. She frowned as the two men dragged her to a castle type looking place.  
  
"Why is it bad guys always hang out in creepy castles or houses?" she asked noone in particular.  
  
The dragged her inside and to a room. There they threw her hard to the floor and walked away. She weakly got up and looked back. She shook her fist in the air.  
  
"Yeah well, same to you pals!!!"  
  
"Well Well Well…if it isn't the little trouble maker." A voice said behind her. She gasped and turned around.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. The man smirked.  
  
"Well my dear, I am the man who did this to Yakko." He said. Cassie gasped.  
  
"You're the one who did all of this.." Cassie looked at him closely. "Step into the light so I can kill you." She growled almost like an animal.  
  
"Now now you wouldn't want to upset my guards would you? Or it will be you who is killed my dear." Some guards closed in on her. She sighed and stood still. She was really mad. But she knew if she tried to kill him she would die too.  
  
"Fine….Now what do you want?" She glared at him.  
  
" Simple…why did you suddenly appear out of thin air? You have been dead for over 5 years my girl." The man looked at her. She looked away.  
  
"I won't tell you.." she murmured.  
  
"Oh is that so?" He grinned menacingly.  
  
"Yes that is so ha!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "There's no possible way you could get the info from me!"  
  
He pulled a string that was to his right and suddenly a curtain that was behind him lifted and showed two cages. Inside one was Dot, and in the other..Wakko.  
  
Cassie's eyes widened. "Except…that.."  
  
"Now…you were saying?" He grinned evilly and put his arm over her shoulder. 


	7. I have no Title for this chapter!

Chapter 7  
  
Cassie looked at Wakko and Dot in shock. She thought Yakko said they were dead. Something didn't seem right. Cassie felt chills go down her spine. The man smiled.  
  
"W-wakko? D-dot?" Cassie stuttered. Wakko and Dot looked up at her from their cages.  
  
"It couldn't be…" Dot whispered weakly.  
  
The man smirked and went over next to Cassie putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Now my dear….you were gonna tell me how you got here.."  
  
Cassie felt trapped, she took a deep breath. "Okay, the way I came back…was.."  
  
"Yes…yes?" the man looked at her eagerly.  
  
Cassie looked at him. "You have something in your teeth."  
  
"I wha…." He put his finger in his mouth and tried to get the junk out.  
  
"Oh yeah right there.."  
  
"Is it gone?" He eagerly asked.  
  
"Yeah…no…..its still there." Cassie frowned.  
  
"Oh…." He continued to use his finger.  
  
"Ewwww..it looks all gross, maybe you should go to the bathroom and take care of it.." Cassie scrunched up her face, disgusted.  
  
"Alright, alright." He walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. Then Cassie took a key and locked him in.  
  
"Sucker.." she smiled. She ran over to Wakko and Dot's cages and tried to free them. "Hold on guys…" Suddenly the door to the bathroom burst open and the man came out very angry.  
  
"How dare you make a fool out of me?" he exploded.  
  
"Oh I didn't you were already a fool." Cassie smirked, then folded her arms in front of her chest.  
  
The man looked at her closely. "It's incredible, you are so much like Yakko. But you're just a mere human in a toon body. You have no toon soul inside of you." He snapped his fingers and suddenly three men grabbed Cassie.  
  
"Send her to the dungeon…….I will deal with her later.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yakko sighed looking out the window of his room. He had to save Cassie…..it was the only way for the future to be changed. Plus it felt good to have her around…he missed her a lot.  
  
"Yakko?"  
  
Yakko turned back and saw Slappy there.  
  
"Oh…..hey Slappy." Yakko said.  
  
"C'mon kid, you can't hide your sadness from me." She sat next to him.  
  
"I found her Slappy, and I was ashamed, I knew it was her, but I didn't believe my heart,I almost had her arrested and didn't trust her, and now she's gone…again…..last time I didn't come in time to save her either….shows what a great friend I am.." he sighed and put his hands on the windowsill. " I didn't even tell her I was sorry…."  
  
"Kid…I think she forgave you, or else why would she be here? Why would she want to go back and change it?" Yakko nodded. "Slappy…we have to save her…I don't wanna lose her…not again.."  
  
"Sure kid, ill round up some toons.." Slappy stood up and began to leave.  
  
"Slappy?"  
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"My pleasure Yakko…."She walked out of his room. Yakko looked again outside.  
  
"Don't worry Cass….were coming to save you……and this time……I wont fail…" 


	8. The Evil Plan

Chapter 8  
  
Cassie sat down in her cell and sighed. She was trapped and there was no way of getting out this time. She gazed down at her magic crystal. She was part witch but barely used her crystal often. She knew what it did to her.  
  
"If I use too much energy I can possibly die.." she murmured remembering an incident that happened in the real world where she almost did die. She wouldn't make that mistake again. But still she had to find a way out! But if she did the guy would know and Wakko and Dot may get hurt. She closed her eyes in frustration. She didn't know what to do…. She just wished Yakko wouldn't be so foolish to find her.  
  
  
  
"Ready everyone?" Asked a very optimistic Yakko.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Okay…then lets go find Cassie!" he exclaimed. Everyone cheered. They all ran out and began to search for Cassie.  
  
  
  
The man smiled and looked around at his comrades. "We have the girl…."  
  
Another man looked at him. "But what do we do with her? I mean now you don't want to destroy her?"  
  
"She's too much like a warner….maybe we can use her magic for something….plus the leader of the rebel toons likes her…he will come to rescue the girl then we can grab him! We can sustain him like his brother and sister. Then when we are done with the girl….shell be killed…." The man smirked and looked around.  
  
"But how to kill the girl…."  
  
"And sir..what if the boy doesn't come?"  
  
"To make sure I made sure a special document got to him..oh yes…special indeed…" He began to laugh insanely.  
  
  
  
Yakko and his gang found a special proclamation for him. But when he read it…his fur turned pale.  
  
"what is it Yakko?" Slappy asked.  
  
"They're going to kill Cassie……at dawn….." 


	9. The Rescue #1

Chapter 9  
  
Cassie absentmindedly looked around at her surroundings. Nothing much to see no windows, no doors actually….the cell walls were completely bare and colored with white paint. What looks like to be a cell door actually was a bunch of alarms all through the door frame and if something were to move into it instantly an alarm would go off and the guards would be on her in less than 10 seconds. She sighed. She knew Yakko would come to save her. She had to escape and warn him! She looked down at her crystal. Well no time like the present…….She stood up and pulled off her crystal. She aimed it at the cell door and closed her eyes. She started to concentrate.  
  
" Door who keeps me from my fate."  
  
"Open up just like a gate."  
  
"This spell I say must be true."  
  
"For forever will I be in due."  
  
Suddenly she felt energy surge from her. And blast into the sensors of the invisible cell door. She opened her eyes to see what was happening. She saw her bright pink light trying to penetrate through the invisible bars of energy that kept her in. Suddenly there was an odd groaning sound then suddenly she was tossed back into the wall, her pink energy vanished. She weakly pulled herself to a sitting position. That's when she saw four guards against the door. And in front of them was the man she saw earlier. He was grinning at her a mad, evil type of grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were getting closer and Yakko could feel something in the air. Was it just his imagination? Or did the air seem to call out his name? He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. This was insane! No one could be calling at him! He wasn't even close to being at the castle! Skippy looked up worriedly at their leader as he continued to stare out into space.  
  
"Don't worry…well find her.." He said softly to Yakko.  
  
"Yeah…I know…." Yakko shook his head to get the last of the emotions out. Now was not a time to lose it. They continued walking until they came to a spooky looking castle.  
  
"Why do villians always like to hang out in spooky places?" Yakko asked no one in particular. They continued to walk inside the castle and managed to grab a few guards and stole their clothes.  
  
"I think I look better in green." Slappy said.  
  
"C'mon lets move!" ordered Yakko.  
  
Then they started walking into the castle. Unknowing what would be waiting for them……… 


	10. The Rescue #2

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
As the guards dragged Cassie into a room, what she first saw made her burst out laughing.  
  
" What's so funny?" The evil man next to the guards asked.  
  
" A stake? Your going to burn me?" Cassie was still laughing.  
  
"Well you are a witch. And in olden days they were burned at the stake." The man said.  
  
"Yeah well sorry buddy…that doesn't work on witches anymore." Cassie smirked. "You cant kill me with that!"  
  
"Well if we cant, then you wont mind that we try it."  
  
Cassie stopped laughing. She looked scared. Then started struggling.  
  
  
  
"C'mon guys, she has to be around here somewhere." Yakko said as they walked around the dungeon they had recently discovered. They searched every cell. But Cassie was nowhere to be found.  
  
Slappy caught a glimpse of light from a window and looked out. The sun was already fast rising.  
  
" Yakko she isn't here! They are going to execute her now!" Slappy told him. Yakko nodded and looked around for a place to get out.  
  
"Uhhhh….huston…..We have a problem…"  
  
Yakko looked back. "My name isn't………" That's when he saw guards rushing towards them. Holding nice big spears.  
  
"Uh oh……RUN!!!" Yakko shouted. Then they all started running. 


	11. The Escape

Chapter 11  
  
  
  
The bad guys were tying Cassie to a wooden stake surrounded by woodpiles. Cassie looked annoyed.  
  
"Ya know mister evil dude….what is your name anyways?"  
  
"Abraham." He answered almost absentmindedly. Cassie laughed.  
  
"That's such a dumb name!" Cassie shouted.  
  
Abraham looked at her very dangerously. He was very mad. He marched up to her and put his face very close to hers.  
  
"Listen you little witch……if you don't shut your trap you'll be dead before my plan even begins. And I mean that as a very bad threat! Is that clear to you?"  
  
"Crystal.." Cassie said sarcastically. Abraham backed away and they continued to load up the firewood around Cassie. She began to grow impatient. Oh I hope Yakko's coming. She said inside her head.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Yakko and the others were trying to get rid of the guards that were chasing them.  
  
" they're still behind us!" Slappy shouted.  
  
"What do we do?" Someone else asked.  
  
" I know!" Yakko said. Then he stopped and turned to face them. The others did the same.  
  
"Hey!!! Jello for brains! Yeah you! Come and get me!" Yakko yelled. The man headed towards him.  
  
Everyone else started to get the same idea. Slappy jumped into one of the guard's arms.  
  
"You remind me of a very young Double O zero." Slappy smirked. She then malleted him.  
  
The others did the same to the other guards until all the guards were on the ground, either knocked out or wounded.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Skippy asked.  
  
"Find Cassie…"  
  
"But what if.." Ivan began  
  
" No……we cant think that now." Yakko said. They wandered deeper into the castle.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Cassie was panicking as they bagan to burn the wood around her.  
  
"Ummm…I'm guessing this would be a very good time to panic!!!!!" Cassie started to yell. That was when she caught sight of something. A weird type of device that she vaguely remembered…It was the machine that brought her here in the first place!!! Now she had to escape! It was the only way to get back! Just then she saw Yakko and the others round the corner into the room where the wood was fast burning around Cassie.  
  
"Cassie!" Yakko yelled.  
  
"Yakko!! Help me!"  
  
Yakko looked around and tried find someway to get Cassie out. Just then a lot of guys jumped them including Abraham.  
  
The toons tried to fight back. But there was too many of them. Cassie began to panic as more of the wood burned and she felt her body get more hot. The toons began to fight back the evil guys. Yakko malleted a lot. He looked around and saw Cassie tied to the stake and the fire.  
  
His eyes popped out of his head. "Uhhh oh…" He looked around for something to put the fire out. He looked up and saw sprinklers on the ceiling. He grinned. He grabbed a stick with fire and climbed up a ladder to a catswalk and held the burning wood under the sprinklers. Suddenly water started pouring into the room from the now activated sprinklers. The fire started to die down.  
  
"Cassie!! You okay??" Yakko yelled to her.  
  
"With the exception of almost being toasted by insane people from the future……I'm good!" She answered.  
  
The Others were surprised by the unexpected shower and the bad guys soon figured out what was going on.  
  
"Get the girl!!!" Abraham ordered. The guys then ran for Cassie who was still tied to the stake. Yakko also started to run for Cassie. Cassie tried to find a way to get out of the ropes that held her so tight to the stake. Yakko knew he wouldn't make it unless he did something fast. In front of him was a long chain that looped over a metal pipe that was along the ceiling. He grabbed the chain and swung over a couple obsticles he woulda had to face. Then he jumped off and was ahead of the guys. He ran straight for Cassie and untied her from the stake.  
  
"Get them!" Abraham growled.  
  
Yakko grabbed Cassies arm and made her run a direction with him. Cassie then saw the machine.  
  
"Yakko! The machine! Its my only chance!" She yelled. And pointed to the machine. Yakko saw it and looked back at her. He nodded and they both ran for the machine. When they got there, the men were right behind them. Cassie started to jump into the machine when Yakko stopped her.  
  
"Yakko wha?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Cassie, I have to tell you this, I am sorry for what happened in the past…I didn't mean what I said." He looked straight into her eyes. She smiled.  
  
" I forgive you Yakko." She said walking into the machine.  
  
Yakko started it up and Cassie did the exact same thing she did before. Suddenly the whole machine exploded and Cassie blacked out……… 


	12. The End

Chapter 12  
  
"Cassie??? Cassie!!! Wake up!" a voice shouted at her. Suddenly something very cold splashed on her and she instantly woke up. She saw Yakko, Wakko, and Dot who looked at her as if she came alive from the dead. Yakko held a bucket and blinked. When he realized he had been caught he grinned and threw the bucket away. Her first emotion was anger. " COLD!! COLD!!! GRRRRRR WHO DID THIS?!?!??!" "Ummm that doesn't matter right now!!" Yakko said as he tried to look innocent. "What happened?" Cassie asked, still not fully aware of everything.  
  
"Well........weweretryingtofindyouandweheardsomethingblowupsowewentandchecke dthereandsawyoubutyouwerethrownintothisweirdmachineanditexplodedandyoufainte d.."Wakko took a deep breath. "Woah Woah! Calm down! Explain slowly.please.." Cassie told them. This time Yakko explained what happened. " We tried to find you since you weren't in your room, we heard a explosion from this place and ran as fast as we could. The guy had you tied inside this machine..I guess it backfired and you were thrown out. We finally got you to wake up..." "Listen Cass...I'm sorry if you heard me say that mean stuff about you. It is my fault you almost got killed." Yakko looked into her eyes. She looked back up at him and made a small smile. "Well....Okay ill forgive you...but just this once..and no more bad mouthing people potty mouth." She stuck her tongue out at him. "HEY!!! IM A POTTY MOUTH? WHAT ABOUT YOU MISS MAKE EVERYTHING SOUND LIKE IT SOUNDS BAD?!?!" Cassie laughed so hard she fell to the ground with a still very mad Yakko who stared down at her. "Welllll." Cassie said coyly. " I know one thing that you don't." "What's that?" Yakko asked. "Who will win the race back to the tower." She winked and started to run. "Hey no fair!" Dot said, and she ran after her. Wakko followed. Yakko stayed back and looked at the ruins of the room that they had been in. After he saw nothing had moved, he turned back and ran after the others. Cassie, of course was the first one there and grinned as the tired Wakko, Dot and finally Yakko entered the watertower. " I win!" Cassie informed each of them as they walked inside the tower. Dot stuck her tongue out at Cassie, Wakko threatened to mallet her if she said anything about this to anyone else, and Yakko amazingly didn't say anything. He looked lost in thought. Cassie, who did indeed see Yakko lost in thought followed him. He walked up to the roof of the tower and sat down. Cassie sat next to him. " What's up Yakko?" Cassie asked, almost worried. "Hmmm? Oh..Sorry Cass didn't even know you were there." "There's a switch.." Cassie said in a sarcastic way and stuck her tongue out at him. He barely noticed. "Yakko, C'mon.Something's wrong.." Cassie said. Yakko looked back up at Cassie, His eyes locked onto hers. "Cassie...when I thought.." She didn't give him time to finish. "Yakko Warner that was the past already. I accepted your apologies so drop it." "That wasn't what I was going to say.."  
  
  
  
Dot watched from a distance near the top of the tower. She felt her anger increase as Cassie and Yakko kissed. Inside a rage war roared. How dare he kiss her? He hardly knew her! And Cassie so willing..Dot's anger switched from Yakko to Cassie. It was her fault. And Dot promised herself she wouldn't let Cassie and Yakko kiss again.  
  
  
  
  
  
The men again sat at the desk. "There's been new information gentleman." The front guy, who is known as Abraham, said. "What is it?" Another guy asked. "She isn't working alone.someone unknown is helping her, not just the Warners." "What do you mean?" Another Man asked. The TV turned on and a video of what happened inside the last place showed a shadowy figure unplug a wire from the machine Cassie was trapped inside, then the whole thing exploded. Just as the Three Warners appeared. "The girl and her friends survived. But this shadowy figure seems unfamiliar to them and us. It appears gentleman.we have a new enemy..and he or she must be eliminated before we can continue with the Warners.."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End! 


End file.
